Just Like That
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: This one is specially for NeverlandNat who requested this! :] Summary: Dan and Phil's daughter tries to throw a fit about being able to eats her sweets and gets angry at Dan. Dan gets upset with her and sends her to her room. Phil comes in and makes everything better.


"Anabell... I already told you a million times tonight that you just had your dinner. You don't need any more food, especially not any sweets. It's too late for sweets," Dan told his daughter.

It was a Saturday night when Dan was sitting in the office and was trying to get some editing done on his new Youtube video that would be going up in a few days. But, Dan was having a hard time focusing on his editing because his five-year-old daughter was bugging him about having some sweets that Dan's mother had given her last week when they visited. Dan didn't want her to have sweets so late though, especially after she had her done an hour ago.

"But daddy! Just one of my sweets, please?!" Ana whined as she pouted. She was standing next to the chair that Dan was sitting and she definitely wasn't giving in.

"i already told you no and if I have to say it again then you will be in trouble. You just brushed your teeth. It's too late for any sweets. Alright?" Dan told her. He was trying not to get angry with her, because he never got angry with her. Anabell wasn't usually like this, she had always been a good little girl, ever since Dan and Phil had gotten her home from adopting her.

"Ugh! You're being mean daddy, I hate you!" Ana cried as she stomped her feet.

"Enough Anabell! Go to your room right now!" Dan yelled as he pointed towards the door.

"You're the worst daddy ever!" Ana cried as she turned around and ran out of the room.

Dan sighed and his hid face in his hands, immediately feeling bad for yelling at Anabell.

"Dan?" Dan looked over and was relieved when he saw Phil, his husband, standing there.

"Hey." Dan mumbled as he rubbed his eyes a few times.

"What was all that yelling about?" Phil asked as he walked over to Dan.

"Your daughter insists that she has some sweets right after dinner and before bed," Dan said.

"And did you tell her that? That it was too late?" Phil asked.

"Yes, she cried and stomped her feet," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"That doesn't sound like Anabell at all. A-Are you sure?" Phil asked, a little shocked.

Dan nodded. "She must really want those sweets that your mother gave her," He said.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to my mother about that," Phil said. He sighed. "I'll go talk to her and try to calm her down alright?" Phil said. He leaned down and kissed Dan's cheek.

"Don't you dare give in and give her those sweets!" Dan warned as he watched Phil walk over to the door. "You know she'll give you those bloody puppy dog eyes." He said.

Phil laughed. "And I usually fall for them, I know. I promise I won't," He said.

"Good. Good luck with Anabell. She's being a real pain in the ass tonight. At this rate, it's going to take me a week just to get this video finished with editing," Dan said. He rolled his eyes.

Phil chuckled. "No, I won't let that happen Dan. I'll go talk to Anabell and work things out with her, okay? I don't like seeing either of you two upset. It makes me upset," He said. He turned around and then he walked out of the office. Phil sighed as he made his way up to Anabell's bedroom. Phil opened the door and then he walked into Anabell's bedroom. Phil looked over and smiled when he saw Anabell sitting on her bed and was playing with Barbie's. "Ana."

Ana looked up as soon as she heard her dad's voice and smiled when she saw Phil. "Hi daddy!"

"Hi princess. We need to have a little talk-" Phil said as he walked over to her bed and sat down.

"About what?" Ana asked as she put her Barbie's down onto the bed.

"You weren't listening to dad when he said you couldn't have any sweets," Phil said.

"B-But I only wanted one chocolate!" Ana whined, pouting.

"No, don't use that face on me. You know that it's too late and you'll be going to be in like an hour. Why did you think it was okay to talk to dad like that?" Phil asked.

"I-I-" Anabell frowned. "I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to!" She cried.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "As long as you promise never to do it again, okay?"

"Pinky promise!" Anabell said as she held her pinky up.

"Pinky promise." Phil said. He wrapped his pinky around hers, smiling when Anabell giggled.

"How about we go see daddy and you apologize to him?" Phil suggested.

Anabell nodded. "Okay daddy." She said. She giggled when Phil picked her up and held onto him as he carried her out of her bedroom and they went back to the office.

"Dan, somebody wants to apologize to you," Phil said as he walked into the office.

Dan looked over and raised his eyebrows when he saw Phil come in with Anabell. "Oh?"

Phil put Anabell down on the ground and smiled as he watched Anabell run over to Dan.

Dan turned his chair around so that he was now facing Anabell.

"Papa, I'm sorry!" Anabell explained as she ran over to Dan and hugged him tightly.

Dan chuckled when Anabell hugged him. "It's okay Ana. I forgive you," He said as he picked her up and sat her down on her lap. "Papa's just stressed. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Anabell wrapped her arms around Dan and hugged him tightly. "You're the best Papa ever, not the worst!" She said as she snuggled into Dan. She looked up at Dan.

"I still love you don't worry. I'm not mad," Dan reassured her. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her. "You know better than that though, alright?" He whispered.

"It won't ever ever ever happen again. I promise!" Anabell exclaimed.

Dan chuckled and then he looked up at Phil. "Well done, you didn't give in."

Phil laughed. "There's a first time for everything, right?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah, okay-" Dan rolled his eyes playfully. He looked down at Anabell again. "What do you say miss, I think we should get you to bed, it's getting quite late," Dan said.

"No Papa! I want to stay up with your and daddy!" Anabell told him.

Dan looked up at Phil and raised his eyebrows. "What do you think Phil?" He asked.

"I guess we could let her stay up for a little bit longer," Phil said, smiling.

Anabell squealed excitedly and then she slid off of Dan and onto the floor. "Thank you so much daddy!" She said as she ran out off the room, while giggling.

Dan couldn't help but laugh. "And everything's back to normal." He said.

"Just like that." Phil said. He walked over to Dan and sat down on his lap.

Dan smiled, he pulled Dan closer to him and kissed him gently.

Phil closed his eyes as he kissed Dan back, and then he quickly re-opened his eyes. "Uhm, we should probably go catch up with her before she finds something to break." He whispered.

"Oh shit. Come on, let's go-" Both Dan and Phil stood up and ran out out of the office.

Just like that, Dan had completely forgotten about the little argument that he had with Anabell earlier, and honestly... he was glad. He was so thankful to have Phil around at times like this, even if it was something small... he was still happy that Phil was around to fix things.


End file.
